Injuries and damage to articular cartilage result in lesions in the cartilage that often lead to disability, pain and reduced or disturbed functionality. Historically there has been limited success in the repair of these injuries and lesions, (i.e. characterized by a repair that re-establishes a structurally and functionally competent articular cartilage tissue of a lasting nature). Many injuries and defects to articular cartilage penetrate the bone and bone-marrow spaces as well (i.e., an osteochandral defect).
Articular cartilage tissue has a tough and elastic character; it covers the ends of bones in joints and enables the bones to move smoothly over one another. Numerous diseases, including osteoarthritis, and traumatic injuries from activities and accidents cause damage to articular cartilage.
Articular cartilage lacks a direct blood supply, is aneural, alymphatic, and contains a single cell type, the chondrocyte. Its lack of vascularization, high matrix-to-cell ratio and lack of a local source of undifferentiated cell reserves results in a limited capacity to regenerate following injury or degenerative loss. Repair of damaged or diseased mature articular cartilage historically has been difficult because of its very limited ability to self-repair. Adult human articular cartilage usually does not self-repair or only partially heals under normal biological conditions.
In the past, repair interventions based on the use of adult human tissue or isolated chondrocyte autografts or allografts have not provided completely satisfactory results, from the standpoint of a restoration of the architecture of the articulating surface.
Grafting of pure articular cartilage alone has shown little or no success, nor has the implantation of isolated cartilage flakes after traumatic dissociation or ablation without a bony support, as cartilage does not adhere to bony surfaces nor is bone able to facilitate cartilage fixation.
In vitro culture of chondrocytes under controlled conditions can give rise to normal articular cartilage tissue growth. Adkisson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,235,316 and 6,645,764. However, normal adult chondrocytes generally have lost their potential to reproduce and generate new cartilage in vivo, although they are responsible for maintaining tissue homeostasis. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved compositions and methods for repairing articular cartilage.